THE UNKNOWN MAURADER
by SWSprincess
Summary: THIS SHOULD BE GOOD IT'S MY FIRST FIC PLEASE R/R P.S. IF ANYONR READ THE OTHER ONE POTED BY ME THAT WAS A MISTAKE THIS IS A STORY
1. Default Chapter Title

THE UNKNOWN MAURADER  
CHAPTER 1 - THE BEGINNING  
Lily was an ordinary girl, she attended an ordinary school, and had an ordinary family. It wasn't until August third that the abnormalties began. Lily received amoung her gifts an odd letter that read: Miss Lily Ashdown, 225 E.266th Garyton, England 5th door to the right twin bed, pink pillow. On nthe back bare an H with a badger, snake,eagle, and lion surrouning it.  
She ran to her parents, her mother, Jasmine, gasped. Her father, Gregory, opened the letter. On the first page it read: Miss Lily Ashdown has been excepted to Hogwarts Wizarding School . Below are the items needed for first years. The Hogwarts Express leaves from Kings Cross from platform 9 3/4 at 11:30. On the second it explained how Lily was a withch and where she could get her things. Lily was nothing short of horrified." What do they mean by owl?" Lily asked. "Wellif they really want you to go to this school they'll write again if not it is just a hoax," was her fathers reply. Sure enough the next day an owl flew in. They took the parcel off it's leg it read "Your answer?" "Well Lily dear if you really want to go to this school you can but it's your choice." came her mothers voice. Lily decided that since she was already an outcast she might as well try something new. The next day they went shopping for her items. This was a remarkable feat considering they had never heard of Diagon Alley and only knew how to get there by the instructions on the paper. After many questioning looks they made their way up the stone steps of Grinngots Wizarding Bank. They exchanged "muggle money" for 150 galleons and made their way down to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. Next they got books, potion supplies, a cauldren , and a few other supplies. Lily's favorite was her wand,13", willow, unicorns tail, perfect for charms.  
CHAPTER 2- KINGS CROSS TRAIN TRIP  
Finnally September first arrived. It was a bright sunny day and the birds were singing. Lily was not. She woke up late and clamber down the stairscould barely eat. She worried the whole 2 hour car drive about her new school. When they finnally arrived she was told to run through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. She ran through with all her might, it was too late she couldn't stop. She ran through the barrier and into a messy haired boy. "Is she awake?" asked the messy haired boy. "I don't know, hello whats your name?" asked another boy. "hello?" Lily replied groggily. The two boys helped her up and introduced themselves. The messy haired boy was James Potter, and the other was Sirius Black. They helped her on the train and asked her to sit with them. They went to he back compartment where only one other boy sat, they introduced themselves and sat down. The other boy was Remus Lupin. Lily quickily found out there was much she did not know about the wizarding world. One aspect that really made James jaw drop was her ignorance of Quiditch, the wizarding sport. James quickly started rambling on about bludgers, snitches, and quaffels, it was all very confusing.  
About halfway through the trip the lunch cart came by. Remus, Sirius, and James bought Lily and assortment of candies which included:Bertie Botts every flavord beans, cauldren cakes, chocolate frogs, and droobles best blowing gum. "Yuck!" yelled Lily, while spitting out a piny jelly bean "salmon!" " Oh you have to watch out for those," James said through a mouthful of food. "Here try these" Sirius said as he pushed over a chocolate frog. "I collect the cards, lets see you got Adulta , first to your collection." The most intersting thing about the card was that it was moving!! "You mean in the muggle world they stay still?" Remus inquired in an awed voice. "Yeah," said Lily while taking out a picture of Frankie Munez that had a heart around it. James spent much of the remaining time prodding it trying to make it move. A tall blond stumbled in just as a voice was saying "Ten minutes until we reach Hogwarts." Hi I'm Ray" the blond said. After they were all introduced Ray left, with Sirius following her, this   
definatly gave them something to laugh about. When they got off the train they all stared in awe. "Firs' yers o'er 'ere" boomed the voice of a huge man. whom they folled into boats which they rowed across the lake.   
  
  
OKAY THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE COMING SOON! PLEASE REVIW! IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THE TITLE A LITTLE MORE. NONE OF THE CHARACTER BELONG TO ME EXCEPT THE ONES YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. GREGORY ASHDOWN IS MY FRIEND SO HE OWNS HIMSELF!  
P.S. THANX RAVENNAT!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

THE UNKNOWN MAURADER  
CHAPTER 3- SORTING  
  
A lady who they found out was Professor Magonagal told them to wait to be sorted. It was at this James started tellinng Lily about Gryfenndor, the house for the brave, Slytherine, for the evil crew, Ravenclaw, the house for the smart, and hufflepuff, the house for the kinder. Lily decided that Gryfenndor sounded fun and hoped she would be put there. Next they were led into a large room, when they looked up they could hardly notice all the other people or teachers or even the sorting hat as it sang it's song, all they saw was the ceiling it looked exactly like the sky outside.   
  
They watched a breath taking sunset before they relized names were being called. " ASHDOWN, LILY" Professor Magonagal called. Lily ran forward and sat on the stool she put on the sorting hat almost immediatly a voice appeared in her head " A very smart girl, tragedies yes I see saddness you'll need friends well i guess SLY-"oh no" Lily reasoned. "what you don't want to be in Slytherine?" "no" "well I guess Raven- "not there either" "well you are a picky one, this is your last chance, you are brave, so GRYFENNDOR"  
"thats good!" Lily ran over and sat next to an older Gryfenndor. Next to be called was Sirius, he too was placed in Gryfenndor, he ran over and hugged Lily. Remus was also placed in Gryfenndor after he was given a hug he took a seat. The hat barely touched James head before putting him in , you guessed it Gryfenndor. James ran over to Lily and gave her a hug, Lily was surprised but James was plain dazed. The last to be sorted was Ray she too was placed in Gryfenndor. Sirius was the excited one this time.   
Lily shockingly watched as food suddenly appeared before them. Starving Lily ate roast beef, red skin potatoes,and green beans in practically no time. After her second cup of hot chocolate they went up to the common room it was amazing, there was a fire and sofas and recliners. It looked perfect! They all sat in the common room for some time before Sirius stated "I'm hungry," "What how can you be hungry?" James said. "I know how to get into the kitchens," Sirius blankly stated. "You know I'm hungry too!" James said while getting up. "Where are you going?" Lily asked. "The kitchens," They replied as if it was nothing. "Hey I want to go!" Lily yelled. James raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?" Sirius questioned. "Yeah it will be fun we will all go" "okay" came James' amused voice.  
They tickled a pear outside the kitchens and walked in a door. About a hundred houselves came rushing toward them "can we help you sirs and misses" "do you need something?" The crew only left the kitchens after they had been fed two hole cakes. Lily went to bed that night feeling totally happy that she had chosen to attend Hogwarts. She decided that she would borrow James owl, Trouble, and write a letter to her parents.  
CHAPTER 4 -CLASSES  
The next morning a shrill voice boomed,"Get up Get up!" All the girls fell out of bed Casey, a brunet and roommate, and Ray got back in bed. Lily hopped out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and combed her long auburn hair. She was down stairs in thirty minutes. Right away she saw James waiting for her. They walked down to breakfast and talked about what their next adventure would be. They talked about this for quite some time while walking to first class.  
Potions was a mess the professor, Professor Caferelli, was very mean. She started off with awarding Slytherine 50 points for being "cute" and took 25 points away from Gryfenndor for liking lions. They thought transfiguration would be awsome because Professor Magonagal was head of their house boy were they wrong, she was as strict as ever [as they were told] with the Gryfenndors. She started off the class by turning Ray's desk into a dog and back again. They started trying to turn a match into a needle. Sirius didn't transform his match into a needle but acturely James! [James was sent to the hospitol wing until third period] The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. At dinner something hit Lily "Hey James how do you know Sirius?" "Oh I thought you knew, Sirius is my step brother my mom married his dad." "cool" "Well it wasn't always that way, " "Oh really tell me" Lily begged. "Well when I first met James I thought he was a total geek. So I decided I'd play a few tricks on him. Only he stopped me every time. He was always a step ahead of me. So I gave in I got to know the person and heck I acturely liked him, he wasn't just the geek who I had to share a room with he was a friend. A best friend." " Oh how sweet, who else would become friends from trouble" Lily reasoned. "Thats why I named my owl Trouble"came James' voice "hey speaking of Trouble can I borrow him" " Oh sure cames James flatered voice that she would ask him.  
Lily wrote a letter to her parents telling her about her last couple of days.  
Dear Mum and Pop,  
I've had a great time i've made five! new friends: Remus, James, Sirius,Ray, and Casey. Classes are great. got to go bye!  
The next day at breakfast Trouble came back and dropped a letter in Lilys lap all it said was:  
I'm pregnant-mum  
Lily let out silent scream, "She's pregnant my mums pregnant!" "Well congrats Lils!" Remus states as he suddenly appears. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

THE UNKNOWN MAURADER  
CHAPTER 5 - CAUGHT  
  
Lily's mom was having her third child. Lily was happy she was having another because her other sister was a cruel. She stayed at bording school most of the time but when she was home she was awful. When she wasn't plasterd to the T.V. she was picking on Lily. It's not like Lilt didn't try, although once she accidentally stunned her. Although then her parents just assumed she had passed out. All in all Lily was happy to have another chance at a sibling.  
  
"Pss, Lily" came a voice that brought her out of her day dream, "kitchens tonight?" Lily nodded, and they left in the hall was posted a notice:  
ALL FIRST YEARS ARE TO PARTICIPATE IN FLYING LESSONS THIS AFTERNOON, THE SCHEDULE IS AS FOLLOWS:  
GRYFINNDOR AND SLYTHERINE: 9:30-11:00-{FIRST PERIOD, EXCUSED FROM POTIONS}  
RAVENCLAW AND HUFFLEPUFF: 11:00- 12:30  
{SECOND PERIOD, EXCUSED FROM POTIONS}  
"Yes!" James yelled "No potions!" They all rather nervously walked to the edge of the forest. Lily, unfortunately, only found out she was never meant to be air born after she was in the air. She began to wobble, toppled off, not from a few feet in the air but like fifty. James who had already excelled raced over and caught her. As soon as they reached the ground the ever so fragile Lily fainted.   
  
"Ugg, where am I?" "Heaven," came an eerie voice, "you died and now we're going to take your soul and give it to James Potter," "Shut-up" James replied as he play punched Sirius. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, um ,yeah , I guess so." Lily replied groggily. "Well I guess kitchens are off" Remus said as he entered the conversation. "Yeah but only because I have a better idea," Lily said mysteriously. Sirius eyes lit up like it was Christmas, "What did you have in mind?" "Well, Filtch confiscates quite alot of stuff doesn't he? I mean didn't he take a bunch of stuff the other day... Well we could you know get it back... but if you don't want to....." "Are you crazy? This will be great," Sirius said as a malicious smile spread across his face they would learn to know very well.  
"Okay, Sirius you got the dungbomb to distract Filtch?" "yeah" " Ray and Remus you got the other two? "yes" "Lily you and I will get the stuff" "gotcha" "lets go!"   
  
"Everything went perfectly until Filtch came back James got away but Lily was nailed. "She ratted I know she did, I mean she wouldn't take the heat all by herself would she?" Sirius said as he worried to himself. About ten minutes later Lily came back. "Well.." came James expectant voice. "I have detention, but it's for being in his office I nicked the stuff though." She pulled out all the stuff. "You didn't squeal1" "Of course not" she replied offendedly to Remus' question. "You acturely got the stuff!" "yep, why are you surprised?" "Well you know, it yeah, well....."  
  
CHAPTER 6 - DISAPPEARANCES AND DANCES.  
  
  
COMING SOON PLEASE R/R! NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT WHAT DOESN'T SOUND FAMILIER. PLEASE DON'T COMMENT ABOUT MY SPELLING! I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT PART UP IF NOT TONIGHT THAN TOMORROW! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

THE UNKNOWN MAURADER  
CHAPTER 6- DISAPPEARANCES AND DISAPPOINTMENT  
  
Lily woke up early the next day at 4:30 am and couldn't get to sleep. "Figures, Saturday morning, the one morning I get to sleep in and I'm up at the crack of dawn {literaly}" Lily croaked. Lily clambered down to the common room and started reading her muggle book, The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien. At about 7:30 she fell asleep, book on her chest, glasses on her face, sprawled out on the couch. At about 8:30 James came down and saw her, it was then he decided she was perfect, although he didn't know it then, he would never feel the same about any other girl. He covered her up and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was expecting to see Remus there, since he was not in their dormatory, but he wasn't. "Huh must be in the Library starting his studying," James thought not thinking much more about it.  
  
"Ahhh!, It's 11:45! Why did no one wake me up?" Lily asked as she spotted all of her friends but Remus stareing at her. After a very disgruntled Lily ate breakfast they went with Lily to set up her detention with the groundskeeper Hagrid. {in my story in order for them to learn responsibility they have to set up an appropriate punishment with an adult.} So at 12:30 they made their way across the damp grass to a hut on the side of the grass.   
They knocked on the door. In response to their knock they heard a booming voice call out "whos there?" " A group of first years here to arrrange a detention" Lily answered in her calm casual voice the others admired her for.  
Moments later a ferocious looking man answered the door. "Come in, Filtch told me you were coming. How many detentions to we need to arrange?"  
"Oh just one" Lily answered. "These are my friends they can leave if you wish." "No, no they can stay have some bisquits Lily will be done in a moment." he answered almost joyfully.   
"Now Lily seeing as this is your first detention I'll go easy on you. You can help me weed the pumpkin patch without magic, say tonight?" "yes that will be fine." Lily answered with a tone of relief in her voice. Meanwhile in the corner of the room the boys were quickly spitting out bites of bisquits before Hagrid saw, they all made a mental note of not excepting any more of his cooking.  
  
Before they knew it Hagrid started engaging them in conversation. They sat and talked all afternoon about classes, quiditch and just about anything else. Finnally they left and started toward the great hall for dinner. When they got there they expected to see Remus eating with his nose in a book, but he wasn't. They began to get worried. They agreed that while Lily was serving detention they would look for him.  
  
After several grueling hours Lily finnally finnished her work and started back. While walking back she stopped and sat on the grass for awhile and stared at the full moon. She loved to watch the full moon, it seemed to have a magic of it's own. After stareing into the moon for ten minutes she tore her self from he room and went to Gryfinndor tower to relax.  
  
As soon as she reached the common room James, Sirius,Ray, and Casey ran up to her and asked if they had seen Remus anywhere Lily shook her head. They decided that if he wasn't back in the morning they would go to Dumbledoor. They didn't have to though Remus reappeared the next morning. "Where were you? What happened to your cheek?" Lily shot at him rapidly. While asking about his cheek that had a cut on it she stroked his face. James felt a rush of jealousy, and found himself wishing he was Remus. "Well erm a I um my mum she um was sick I had to visit her, um and er the dog it um bit me." Remus awkwardly replied.   
  
The next day a message was posted:  
The Halloween dance will take place on October 31. All years are invited.  
James knew then he would ask Lily. Days passes and James had still had not asked Lily. Finnally deciding not to let his shyness get the best of him he asked her. "Lily I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"  
"Oh I'm sorry I'm going with someone else, maybe next time?" "Yeah um who are you going with?" James didn't want to know, but he had to he had to know who would be spending the night dancing with his Lily. He felt a rush he had hardly ever felt before. "Oh Remus," Lily answered awkwardly. James went back to the common room upset, disappointed, jealous. It was when Remus would be with Lily that he would wish he could be him the most.  
  
THE NEXT PART IS COMING SOON! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. EVERYTHING THAT SOUNDS NEW IS MINE EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K. :o(   
HOPE YOU ENJOY!!   



	5. Default Chapter Title

THE UNKNOWN MAURADER  
CHAPTER 7 DANCE DILEMAS  
  
James still hadn't found a date. Lily was trying to avoid James. Remus felt in the middle and hated. Sirius could care less, and was happy as could be. "I don't know if I can do it. I can't. Ilove them both as friends. I said I'll go with Remus. I'll keep my promise." Lily argued with her self.   
  
"Pss, Lily wake up." Remus whispered at 3:00 am. "What the hell Remus?"Lily croaked. "Come with me." Remus practically dragged her out of the Gryfinndor tower. Finnally they stopped in front of a troll Remus took out his wand and whispered "I solemly swear I am up to no good." The troll hopped aside. Lily watched amazed as Remus pulled her into a small room that had a few chairs, a recliner, and a couch. They sat down and Remus burst into tears. "I have never had any other friends and I-" "Me either." "what?" "I have never had any other friends either, and I love the ones I have." At this Lily burst into tears as well. "Go to the dance with James," Remus hashly stated. "No" "What thats what you want isn't? I mean I'm just a shy kid who follows his lead. He's well perfect for you." "Remus didn't you just hear a word I said? I love you all. I like that James is the ringleader, I like that Sirius is well Sirius, and I like that your you." " I'm not good enough for you." "Yes you are my friend." "Go with James" Remus said and got up to go.  
  
As if on cue, James burst in with a cute blond wrapped in his arms. Lily looked horrified. She ran from the room. "Whats her problem?" James asked stupidly. "You jerk.She was going to go to the dance with you. you had to screw everything up. I'm taking her to the dance and you don't need to do any more fake moping." Remus spat in anger. He left and ran out of the room after Lily. James followed, but didn't get very far when he remembered about the blond. Lily was in her room crying when Remus came in. "Lily will you go to the dance with me?" Remus said in words of comfort. Lily looked up and kissed Remus on the cheek, "Your too good to me, of course I'll go with you."   
  
The next few days were really hard on Lily. She stopped eating and stopped taking notes and answering every question in class. James looked as if he had taken to not eating as well. He woke up early every morning and ate before anyone woke up. He came to dinner late so that everyone had gone. Professor Caferelli was like she could sense tension. She paired James and Lily together to make a shrinking potion. James was the first to speak,"She meant nothing you know, and you and me are just friends." "It doesn't matter." "Yes it does, I took my date back there, just as Remus did to you." "You don't even know why we were there, Remus said he wouldn't take me to the dance. He said he wasn't good enough, that I belong with you." At this their potion exploded, giving them detention the day after the dance.  
  
Lily looked stunning for the dance wearing a long blue dressrobes, with her auburn hair curled neatly down her back. They danced the whole night. Finnally at the last dance James walked in. He said something to Remus and then asked Lily to dance, although reluctant to except she said yes. Dancing with him felt right, dancing with Remus was fun because they were best friends, but with James it was different all anger she had toward him vanished. She leaned her head on his shoulder and just relaxed.  
  
The next day Remus was no where to be found again, but once again they didn't think about it much. During their detention thing Lily wanted to say at the danced just spilled out. "What did you say to Remus last night?" "nothing." "Why did you dance with me?"" I wanted to." "So did I." And with that Lily had her first real kiss. The rest of the detention wasn't so bad.  
PLEASE R/R I'M SORRY IF THE PARAGRAPHS ARE MESSED UP. MY COMPS. ON THE FRITZ. SO PLEASE NO FLAMES ABOUT THAT. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE COMING SOON. IT MIGHT BE CALLED "THE TRUTHS" 


	6. Default Chapter Title

THE UNKNOWN MAURADER  
CHAPTER 8- "THE TRUTHS"  
  
The kiss wasn't the only blissful event in their relation ship. Oh no thet were together for about two months, but the kiss is the starting part. Although they never announced their relationship friends have a strange way of knowing things before they happen. One day Remus talked to Lily, "Lily I love James, but when you came along he dropped that other girl like that a stick, I just hope the same thing doesn't happen to you." "It won't how can you say that!" Lily said angrily and stomped off.   
  
The next day Remus was gone Lily assumed it was about what she said had shaken him and that he would be back by lunch. But he wasn't. Lily got scared, James could tell and asked her if something was wrong. She told them how they had fought{but not what the fight was about, she didn't want James mad at Remus.} They decided that if he had not gotten back by dinner they would go find him. He had not returned. They set out at 6:30pm. They were careful while searching they didn't want to get caught by Filtch, Mrs.Norris, or Peeves. After searching through the school they started on the grounds. Once again Lily was trapped in the magic of a full moon. They pulled her along and went to search by the whomping willow. It was then they heard a long howl, not like that of a regular wolf by something abnormal. They ran away as fast as possible. Lily led the way she ran to the best place she could think of: Dumbledores office{She had had to there once}. Once Sirius had caught up with Lily he yelled the   
password. "What? how did you know that?" Lily asked bewildered. "Stole it off Filtch." Sirius flately replied. They ran up the stairs and burst into his office. "P-p-p professor we heard a howl!" Lily screamed. "I'm sure it was just a wolf, Miss Ashdown." Said another teacher who they had not yet seen, Professor Caferelli. "No, no we heard it, it wasn't a wolf it was odd, and you know it is a full moon and Remus is missing we thought maybe it got him!" Lily said going into histarics. "Miss Ashdown maybe you should ask your friend Remus." Dumbledor replied flatly, and with this they left.  
  
SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!!! I HAVE TO GO DELIVER MT PAPERS, BESIDES I THOUGHT THIS IS A GOOD HANGOVER. IN THE NEXT PART YOU WILL FIND OUT ABOUT REMUS, LILY AND JAMES RELATIONSHIP[THEY CAN'T BE THE PERFECT COUPLE!] AND SOME MORE ABOUT...... SIRIUS!!!!! YEH! :o] PLEASE R/R   



	7. Default Chapter Title

The Unknown Mauraders   
Chapter9- Mudbloods and Mysteries  
  
Lily collapsed in an arm chair shaking. "What's wrong Lily," James said while trying to hug her. "Get off, You don't think Remus could be a, you know, do you guys?" Lily asked concerned. "Of course not" Sirius said while trying not to laugh."Don't you think we'd know if one of our best friends was beast, especilly sweat, shy Remus. I mean he'd be disappearing once a month, and he's never-. Oh my god he's a werewolf!" "What do you mean Sirius, you said it your self he'd be disappearing once a month." "Don't you see James he has whenever we can't find him theres always a full moon. I mean I remember stareing into it that night I had detention, and he was missing then too." Lily said now starting to cry. "Don't cry Lily, we will talk to him tomorrow."  
  
The next morning, not to anyones suprise, Remus reappeared. "Hey guys whats up?" Remus asked in his timid little voice. He had a scratch on his forehead. "Where were you? What happened to your forehead?" Lily asked. "Oh my grandma died, and my um er baby ah cousin, scratched me." Remus said doubtfully. Lily grabbed Remus by the arm, took him up to her dorm sat on the bed and stared at him. "Remus, don't you trust me?" Lily asked a ngrily. "Of-of course I t-trust you." Remus said starting to nervous. "Tell me the truth." Lily whispered. "Lily why do you think I lie to you?" "It's obvious." "Lily you are my best friend, I can't I-I C-Can't keep this f-from you." "Remus we know. Just answer me this, why didn't you trust us?" " I was afraid of whats happening now. You guys can go and ignore me now." "What are you that thick? You think we wouldn't be your friend because of what you are once a month?" Remus embraced Lily in a hug and they both started crying.  
  
"Do you think they are all right?" James asked Sirius nervously. Then they came down the stairs and no more was said about Remus' "other person" Lily just nodded her head.  
  
"I think a good prank is in order." Lily concluded. Before you could say HUH Sirius was waiting with a prank book of spells at the door. They snuck down the hall toward the potions dungions. Sirius opened his book to page 666 entitled "Gameshow freaks." It was a spell set so that the first person and class to enter the room would talk like a talkshow host for 24 hours. The next morning Sirius set off a dung bomb in the corridor outside of the Grtfindor common so all the Gryfindors were late. When they arrived in potions the spell had all ready taken effect. The first thing Professor Caferelli said " Good evening ladies and gentle men, are you ready to play?" Most of the Gryfindors had perplexed looks on their faces. "Today it will be Gryfindor against Slytherine!" They spent the rest of the class answering ABCD questions while moving up points levels. Gryfindor won easily since all the Slytherines kept asking questions instead of answering them. "That was the best class ever, Sirius your a genious!" Lily squealed.  
  
The next day after the regular potions class James was hugging Lily who was about to have a nervous breakdown, when a greasy haired boy named Snape walked up. "What do you want Snape?" James spat. "Oh just keep hugging your little girl friend, but fear Potter the Dark Lord is rising in power, first to go little mudbloods." Snape said with a wicked grin on his face. "Well I have a girl friend wheres yours?" Potter growled. "Why would I want a mudblood, besides I could get her anytime I want." "Shes my mudblood." James said as he jumped at Snape. Lily ran away and found Remus. "He called me a mudblood." She cried. James burst in a tried to hug her. "What are you doing?" Lily cursed. "Whats your problem?" James asked. "Whats my problem how dare you, whats yours? I can't be your girlfriend anymore." Lily angrily yelled as she ran out.   
  
Over the next few weeks Lily could only be seen with Remus or Ray, she never went close to James or Sirius. On the night of Remus' "disappearance" James and Sirius planned a prank. Lily over heard them and knew it wouldn't work. She followed them that nigt just to watch. Right when they were about to get caught Lily said some quick chosen words and everything they were doing was done and they were able to escape.   



End file.
